


wrap me tight

by snivellus (queervulcan)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Amusement Parks, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Soft Hannibal, Soft Love, Voyeurism, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervulcan/pseuds/snivellus
Summary: never let me go





	wrap me tight

You insist on going on the hard rides first, and Hannibal doesn’t protest overly much, probably having the same thought process as you- give him an ego boost as you scream in fear and cling to him, give him a reason to protect you from the Big Bad Wolf- or in this case, the roller coaster. 

It’s fun, and since your stomach is mostly empty, it doesn’t overly make you nauseous. Hannibal, however, looks like he’s about to topple over. A quick glance around and you can spot all his lackeys pretending they don’t know you, but years of being Hannibal’s kitten has enabled you to see hidden tells- that one biting his cheek in repressed laughter, she with her shaking, silent shoulders. 

You lean up on your toes, bringing him down to your level with a tug of his overly expensive tie, and whisper into his ear. 

“Come on, daddy. All tuckered out already?”

It gives you the response you wished for, a growl low in his chest and him wrapping his hand around your waist, tugging you into him. 

“You wish, bub. I’ve survived worse.”

That’s exactly the reaction you wished for, and a smile curls on to your face that has Hannibal squinting at you. 

“Come on, then, old man. Let’s go ride a teacup!”

Hannibal would do anything for his darling, truly, but this birthday celebration is pushing at his limits. 

He agreed to matching mani-pedi’s, and even succumbed to the pouty puppy eye combo when asked to paint his nails red and gold to match yours. He agreed to take you to an amusement slash water park, but the teacup is where he drew the line. 

Or so he thought, until you reached the line and dragged him with him, straining to pull all his dead weight. Years of Hannibal being stubborn taught you the tricks, and so you sidled up next to him, going up on your toes to kiss the corner of his mouth, laying your hands flat against his chest. 

The frown that marred his face always had you shaking at your knees, and this time was no different. You pleaded once more, trying not to make eye contact with his lackeys, until he sighed and grumbled, but at least he gave in. 

Hannibal snapped his fingers, and shoved a cell phone into the man’s hands, ordering him to record and get good photos. The man bowed, respectful, and you pulled him back into the line with you. 

You were practically vibrating with excitement, once more excited at creating happy memories with your man, and so you missed the soft smile Hannibal gave you. You didn’t, however, miss the hand he carded through your hair, resting it at the base of your neck. 

You smiled up at him, all soft edges and in love, and he leaned down to kiss your forehead. 

The teacups went just fast enough to have you woozy, but it didn’t stop the laughter that shrieked out of you, Hannibal even loosening up a few times to chuckle with you. 

When you left the tea cups, Hannibal had to princess carry you, because you had to close your eyes or risk throwing up. He took you to a bench under a tree, and instead of sitting you down, he placed you on his lap, head cradled on his shoulder. 

You gripped at his suit, knowing it was expensive but that he could very well get more, and shook in his arms until the dizziness passed and you could open your eyes once more.

Untucking yourself, he tilted your chin up, his goggles pulled back so you could see his eyes fully. They were the second thing you fell in love, the first being his hands, and now was no different. 

“Okay there, kid?”

“Yes, sir. I’m better now.” You tried wiggling off his lap, hyper aware of the public crowd, but instead he dug his fingers into your hip until you squeaked and squirmed more into his lap to escape the bruises you knew you would develop. 

“Good, good. Let’s look at those photos, now.”

You grumbled, but took the offered phone in your hands, swiping through them slowly so you and Hannibal could both see. There was one video of you, laughing so loud the camera picked up on it, and Hannibal’s face just barely caught chuckling, looking at you with soft eyes. 

Sometimes you wondered if Hannibal truly loved you the way you loved him, and then moments like these reminded you that he would destroy an entire empire for you if it came to it. 

And so, after sending that video to yourself, you pocketed his phone, and turned slightly to face him better. 

The smirk on your face must have caught him off guard, for he blinked once in surprise before raising one eyebrow. 

“What’s going through that evil mind of yours, baby?”

You trailed fingers up his chest, stopping to play with his tie and wrap it around your fingers.

“Oh, I don’t know, daddy. I’m just thinking how you deserve a treat after everything I’ve made you do today.”

He caught your hand in his, and you were constantly amazed at how big and rough his hands were around yours. One too hard flick, or too much pressure, and he could snap your wrists like a toothpick.

“Is that so, kitten? What did you have in mind?”

A smile curled around your face, and you told him to order his female lackeys to the changing rooms, to make sure the rooms were full and keep anyone else cleared. 

You then gave yourself a head start, making sure to be ready by the time he snuck in. Not that he couldn’t buy himself out of charges, but he was ever safe about his name. 

The door knocked in the distinct two-one-two pattern you had devised when you both realized what you had was permanent. You opened the door, letting your eyes trail down Hannibal’s full figure, eyes lingering on the noticeable bulge around his zipper. 

You licked your lips, letting yourself step back and present yourself to Hannibal. 

He walked a tight circle around you, pinching and prodding your skin here and there, grabbing your waist and pulling you flush against him.

The suit scratched your bare skin, making you shiver and bite your tongue to stay in place. 

“My, my. What does my good boy have for me?”

You shivered, but for different reasons this time, and swallowed reflexively. Hannibal’s unobscured eyes flashed to your throat, and he rested his thumb over the hollow. You moaned, thinking of his hand wrapped around your throat. 

“Is that so? Well, get to it,  _ slut _ .” 

You moaned again, sinking down to your knees, willing and eager to please. You rubbed your cheek against his bulge, groaning in pleasure at feeling him. Above you, Hannibal grunted, and snapped his fingers in warning. 

You unzipped it slowly, knowing while teasing Hannibal he would end up hurting you, but he wouldn’t  _ hurt _ you. 

You pressed open mouthed kisses to his length, trailing your tongue over the Prince Albert and knocking it with your teeth. Neither you nor Hannibal were afraid of a little teeth. 

You licked down his shaft, burying your face at the base and taking one of his balls in your mouth, the other in your hand. You rolled one, while you nibbled on the other, and Hannibal bit of a choked curse. 

“Come on, Daddy. It’s just us and people who know us in here. Be loud for your kitten.”

After that, Hannibal didn’t bother being as quiet. Of course, he couldn’t be as loud as he wished, being in public, but he wasn’t quiet with his curses either. It made you throb all over, knowing Hannibal was at his least cautious, and all for you. 

It didn’t take long to bring him close, years of knowing his best spots helping you bring him just to the edge and then backing off, repeating it until he was near begging for release, at mercy in your hands.

He wrapped a hand around your throat, making you pop off his length with a squelch that made your stomach swoop. He dragged you to his eye level, making you stand on tip toes to not choke

“That’s enough, kid. It’s time for the  _ real _ fun.”

You spread your legs before he could even ask, already prepared for him. One of your negotiations was to always be prepared for him regardless of the time and place, or if you were even together. Now, he takes the plug out of you, tossing it into his pants pocket for safe keeping. 

Hannibal slides a hand over your stomach, resting it there and rubbing a thumb over your belly button. The other hand he rests at the base of your neck, pulling you close so he can kiss you. 

You sigh into the kiss, wrapping your hands around his shoulders and leaning into his body heat. He wriggles his hand out from between your bodies, placing it on the small of your back, and you moan into the kiss, cherishing the feel of feeling small yet protected. 

He smiles into the kiss, and moves his thigh in between your legs. You take the silent invitation for what it is, and slowly grind against him, neither of you caring at the mess you make. As soon as this is over, you know there will be an extra suit waiting for him. 

He keeps kissing you, until your lungs beg for air and you have to pull back or you’ll collapse. In retaliation, Hannibal has you grind faster, harder. 

“I love you, I- I love you so much.” You gasp, shaking hands coming up to frame Hannibal’s jaw. You watch as Hannibal’s eyes soften, as his hands clench harder on you. He doesn’t say it back, but the kisses he gives you over your forehead, over your cheeks and nose and eyelids convey the same message. 

“Hold on tight, kitten.”

You give a high pitched groan, burying your face into his neck as the large hand that was at your neck comes down to help you finish.

You pretend you don’t squeal, and the babble you give off makes you feel hot in embarrassment. 

“Please, please, oh god, please let me come. Please,  _ ple _ - _ ase _ .”

“Well, darling, I ain’t no god, but why not?”

You shake in his arms, moaning his name, a mess being created at your legs. You’re still shaking when he turns you around, helping you stay upright by placing your hands on a towel rack and a hand at your stomach.

His clothes never came off, so you feel the roughness of the pants on your legs, contrasting with the silk of his vest at your back. You hear the crinkle of a condom, and wait patiently. He enters you slowly, letting you acclimate to his size.

You try to buck away, too sensitive and still shivering from orgasm. 

“Ah, ah. Where do you think you’re heading, kitten?” 

He wraps a hand around your throat, loose enough to where you can breathe normally but it serves as a warning. You hold as still as you can, burying your moans in the crook of your arm. 

You can tell he’s close, because as soon as he’s buried in you, he pulls out and slams back in, making your body bounce with the force. 

It’s a punishing pace, one that leaves you biting your arm to stifle gasps and cries, but you can’t hold them all back no matter how you try. 

“Now, none of that. Be quiet or I'll  _ make  _ you be quiet.” 

You try your best, but you can’t. Hannibal’s hand leaves your throat, and he opens your mouth by pinching your cheeks. As soon as it’s open, he puts in three fingers, making you gag and moan around him. It tastes like his cigars, his sweat, your fluids and just of him. 

You know you’re going to need a shower after this, already you can feel drool falling down your chin.

You were right, and he doesn’t last long. You feel hot all over as he pulls out, wrapping his tied off condom into a handkerchief to toss later. 

You’re still panting, drool making its way down your face as you hastily try to wipe it off. Hannibal looks at you with a gleam in his eyes that make you swallow nervously. 

You watch as he bends to one knee with a grunt and a quiet murmur of  _ these bones ain’t what they use to be _ to which you snark back  _ at least your tongue isn’t a bone.  _

It makes him huff a laugh, because _ yes, you smartass _ .

Your laughter is cut off with a hastily choked back moan as his tongue comes down onto you. You were already so close to the edge, so as his tongue works fast and hard circles around you, two of his fingers move inside you slowly, making your head spin at the different sensations. 

He can talk a good game, but he lives up to it as well. 

You come undone again with a sob, hands falling into Hannibal’s hair as you fuck his face as best you can. He pulls off, only to pull you in for a bruising kiss that leaves you panting. 

He backs off, wiping his mouth with his hand and gives you space to shakily put yourself back together. Once your clothes are on, he gives you a final kiss, before slipping his glasses back on, therefore slipping back into his King Chau persona. 

You smile at him, kiss his knuckles on both hands and leave. You wait for him by the lockers, and a few minutes later when the coast is clear he comes up behind you, already dressed in his swimwear, wrapping you up in his arms. 

“Where to next, birthday darling?”

You point at the tubes, and giggle at his fake pained groans. Even then, he still goes with you with minimal sniping. 

Hannibal squeezes your hand, and you smile, looking away, and squeeze back. 


End file.
